Oops
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: Percy, his sister my OC , and the gang were supposed to be sent back in time ten years to read the Percy Jackson books, but there was a mishap in Hermes and Apollo's plan. They accidentally sent all our favorite heros back to Ancient Greece! Oops..


**Hey! Oh my gods I came up with this randomly by listening to I won't say I'm in love from Hercules :D Here's the summery:**

**Percy, his sister(my OC), and the gang were supposed to be sent back in time ten years to read the Percy Jackson books, but there was a mishap in Hermes and Apollo's plan. They accidentally sent all our favorite heros back to Ancient Greece! How will all the gods get their children back? How will Percy, Ociana(my OC), Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia live in Ancient Greece until they are brought back to Manhattan, New York, 2011?**

**Takes place durring 2011, BTW; and also in Ancent Greece times XD I have no clue how to explain that**

**That's the summery :D When I thought of that, I was like "OH MY GODS! FANFIC COMPUTER TIME!" :D Can't wait to see how this turns out :D Pairs are Percabeth (duhhh), Nico/OC, Thalia alone cause she's a huntress. :D See ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>ON MOUNT OLYMPUS<strong>

Poseidon's POV

I was sitting in the throne room. Apollo and Hermes called the meeting today, strange. Ususally Zeus calls the meetings.

"What is it?" Aphrodite sighed, "I was going shopping!"

"When do you not go shopping?" I asked.

"Never, but that's not the point!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, look, nobody get mad at us or anything, but we accidentally sent Percy, Ociana, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia back to Greece." Hermes said quickly.

"Εξκύσε με" Zeus, Athena, Hades, Artemis and I yelled. **(A/N Translation is 'Excuse me' in Greek)**

"Sorry! We meant to send them back 10 years, but I guess our favorite thief over there messed up and got the wrong ingredient and well, poof! They go to Greece." Apollo said, glaring at Hermes.

"Your the one who got the spell wrong!" Hermes shouted.

"No, I didn't, I never get the spell wrong." Apollo said, crossing his arms.

"How do we get them back!" Artemis yelled from across the room. "My lieutenate is now gone! How do we get her back?"

"Yeah, how do we get our children back, wise ones?" Athena said sarcasticly.

"Yes, nephews, explain it to us." I said, gripping my trident tighter.

"Well...we don't know."

"Ωηατ" We all shouted again. **(A/N Translation is 'What')**

"We are working on it now! Let's just see if they survived the journey, first." Apollo said, trying to make sure we didn't kill him.

We put a mist up, and Zeus commanded it show us our children, and after a while it showed all our children, in random places in Greece **(A/N Their in the same area, just not the same place)**.

**WITH THE GANG**

Percy's POV

I started to move around. Dang my head hurts. I opened my eyes, saw we were in some garden I didn't reconize, and sat up, fully alert.

"Where are we?" I looked around and saw all my friends, unconscious, on the ground. I stood up, grabbing the tree branch closest to me, and pulled myself up. I soon found Nico so I went over and kicked him in the side. He shot up like I just shot him.

"PERCY! Dude, what was that for? Hey, where are we?" He looked around, curious.

"I don't know, let's just wake the girls up and find someone. Maybe we can get directions and get back home." I said, finding a river and splashing it on my friends, and girlfriends, heads.

Soon, they were all awake.

"Perce, where are we?" My little sister, Ociana, asked.

"I don't know." I saw a woman walking along the side of the river. "Hey, let's ask her."

"Ok." Annabeth said. We all walked up to the woman, who froze.

"Hello, ma'am, would you mind telling us where we are? We're lost." Thalia said, holding her hand out to the woman.

"Don't you know this is Greece? And what are you wearing? I have never seen men in those before. Nor have I seen a woman in that." She said, studing us.

"Well, what's your name?" Annabeth asked the woman.

"Danaë" She said.

"Like, the mother of Perceus, Danaë?" I asked.

"No no no, I wish, but no." She shook her head.

Annabeth dragged us away. "Guys, I think we were sent back in time. Back to Ancient Greece! What do we do?"

"Well, we'll try to fit in. We're demigods, how hard can that be?" Ociana said. "We only need a change of clothes and we'll be set."

"But, we also need to live to their culture, we don't know that. We only know what little stuff we do is because Chiron told us." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we just need to find that out and we're good. We can speak Ancient Greek, we can read it, we'll be good to go." Ociana said, looking at all of us.

"Yeah, but what about our families?" I said, "I'm supposed to meet Mom and Paul for dinner today. What'll my mom think when she get's some note saying 'hey Sally, yeah Percy cant make it to dinner because he's in Ancient Greece right now, but he'll make it up to you when he get's home!'" About that time, a note feel to the ground.

_Children,_

_Sorry! We were supposed to sent you back in time 10 years, but we messed up and now your back in Greece for an unknown amount of time! Just go to Mount Olympus and tell Zeus what's going on, and he might help you all out. Maybe. But don't change anything to much, one little change can change the entire future!_

_P.S Percy thanks for the idea! We'll tell your families right away!_

_Apollo, Hermes, and all the gods. (mainly Apollo and Hermes)_

"Great, they chose now to tell us?" Nico mutters.

"Well, which way to Mount Olympus?" I asked, turning to Annabeth.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, your the smarty pants of the group, you tell us." Ociana said.

"Have I ever been to Ancient Greece? No, I haven't, I have absolutly no clue." She said, crossing her arms.

"Look, let's ask that Danaë chick, maybe she can help us." Nico said, sighing.

"Alright, let's go." We walked back to Danaë.

"Hey, do you know where Mount Olympus is?" I asked her.

She started laughing "Mount Olympus, nobody can go to Mount Olympus."

Thalia tapped her wrist and Aegis sprung to life, causing Danaë to stop laughing.

"Oh my Zeus, Aegis, shield of Lord Zeus. Oh my, come now, before the Kindly Ones find us." She said, quickly walking away.

We soon walked up to a stone house, and Danaë opened the wood door(obviously made by man work), and let us in.

"Demi-gods?" She asked, giving us some food.

We all paled. How did she know, she soon laughed. "It's alright, we're Greeks. We know the gods have children." She said, giving us all water.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, demi-gods." Thalia said after a few minutes pause.

"Who are your parents?" She asked us, sitting down on the ground.

"Uhhhhh, I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenate of Artemis." Thalia said, looking around awkwardly.

"Oh my gods! Lord Zeus! What an honor! To have a daughter of the great Zeus in MY home! What an honor!" She smiled, stood up, and bowed.

"Umm, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, lieutenate of no-one." Annabeth said, awkwardly aswell.

"I'm Ociana Daniels, daughter of Poseidon." Ociana said, like she was just saying that the weather was nice, which it kinda was.

"Poseidon! What another honor!" She bowed.

"Perceus Jackson, I go by Percy, and I'm the son of Poseidon." I smiled, my dad was so awesome. I would have said that I was also the savior of Olympus, but I felt like that would be 1) bragging, and 2) she would have no idea whats-so-ever what I was talking about.

"Two children of Poseidon! Today the gods have really honored me!" She bowed once more.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Her face paled. "No, I'm not here to rip your soul and put it in the fields of Punishment, we just wanna go home!" Nico said, crossing his arms.

"Alright." Danaë said, "but the path to Mt Olympus will be very dangerous, you will all probably lose your lives."

I laughed, "I believe we'll be just fine." I smiled as I looked at all my friends. "I bet we will."

"Alright, heros, but please stay, it is getting dark and it wouldn't be wise for a group of demi-gods to go out after dark." She said, looking at us. "You are all welcome to whichever room is too your likings, great heros, children of the gods." She bowed and motioned to a small hallway that had about three rooms.

"Girls share." Thalia said, walking into a room.

**ON MOUNT OLYMPUS, 2011**

Poseidon's POV

We all looked at eachother.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Demeter asked.

"They have been through much more then most demi-gods, I believe that they will be fine. Besides, Annabeth is very wise, she will help them make the right choses." Athena said, looking back at the, now two, bubbles, mainly at the one where our daughters are.

"I still worry for their safety, they are not well enough equiped to handle Ancient Greece. It is very dangerous, and they don't know the land like they do here in America, they will defenatly need a Greek guide." I said, looking back and forth between the boy bubble, and the girl bubble.

"They will be fine, they will study everything as they go, and they will figure things out as they go along." Artemis said, tightening her grip on her bow. "But if my idiot twin brother and the idiot theif got the spell right, they would just be ten years back! Not in Greece!"

"It's Hermes' fault not mine!" Apollo said.

"ORDER! We will regroup in the morning. Be here ten o'clock sharp. Do not be late." Zeus said, holding his lighning bolt. "Plus, I believe this might be a good adventure for our children, it will teach them how to work better together so there will be less arguing between them and they will work together better. I do want them back in 2011, though. So Apollo, Hermes, get the spell right and bring them back. And when they are back, Hermes, I want you to PERSONALLY bring them here, we will speak with them, and then I want both you and Apollo to take them back to camp. Now, Hermes, go tell Sally, Bailey and Dominique, and Fredrick that their children are stuck in Ancient Greece." Zeus said.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Two new stories in one day! Wow! I actually thought of this a long time ago, but never posted it until now XD Well, please read this, and my other new story please :) Review<strong>

**Oh, and the chapters will start and end like this, gods, kids, gods end. Just thought you should know...**


End file.
